Cemetery Wind Car Chase
Here's how the car chase goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. are driving up Tessa: Dad! cars gets closer and Lucas come out of the barn, the cars stop and Savoy and his squad come out Savoy: Mr. Yeager, my name is James Savoy. I'm a federal agent. My men and I are tracking down an abandoned truck. Pacer: And we're searching for some certain beings, who are aquainted with this truck. of the group come to the house Savoy: It's a nice spread you got here. Too bad she's for sale. Cade: Well, thanks. She's not. That the truck you mean? Savoy: Afraid not. You know, Mr. Yeager, we received a call from someone concerned about this truck. Lucas: Oh, no. Savoy: That wasn't you? Cade: Only thing I'm concerned about is you being on my property without permission. You know we got a rule about people messing with people from Texas. And I don't know what truck you're talking about. Savoy: The kind that coast American lives. Gremlin: Or how about some talkin' trains? Or some talkin', magic ponies. Or even 3 kids who have the same name? You know something about them? Cade: No, I have no idea what you're talking about. Savoy: Search the property! crew does so Cade: What do you mean "Search the property"? You don't have a warrant. My face is my warrant. Lucas: Wait. But if you guys do find a truck, we get a reward, right? Pilot: radio Viper 15 holding, point alpha. drones start searching Agent: Charlie team, hold tight. Agent: Lock it down. soilders come in the barn, when the robot dog barks Agent: What the heck it that? Agent: Just some dumb inventor. outside wait, while a car drives up the barn Black soilder: Let's go. There's nothing here. see our heroes hiding in different spots in the barn Edd: This is not good. Rainbow: Yeah, no kiddin'! T.C.: Something tells me Bradey has something to do with this. Hugs: Yeah. Because those soldiers and lemon cars aren't searching for Decepticons, that's for sure. Mordecai: (as Mr. Grasshopper) Shhh! They'll hear us! continue searching Black Soilder: No signs. We got nothing. Soilder: Sir, we have a live armed missile in the trash. Lucas: Live? I carried that to the trash! You told me that was a dud, dude! I could be dead. Right? Edd: (motions Kitty to take a look) Kitty Katswell: and she slowly sneaks onto the roof and looks down from it Cade: Look. Okay, yes, I found the truck, all right. I towed it back for the parts. I left it here last night. This morning, it's gone. When, where, I don't know I swear to God! That's how much as I know about him. Attinger: Him. an apple He said "Him". He knows where that idiot is! Savoy: Mr. Yeager. Cade: What? Savoy: Excuse me. off his glasses You just said "Him". Take him down. Cade: What? Tessa: Ow! Hey let me go! Cade: They don't know about the truck! I know! Just let her go! Savoy: What kind of a man betrays his flesh and blood brethren for alien metal? Get this guy out of my sight. Cade: Let her go! They don't know about the truck! Savoy: All right, load up, search the perminator! Tessa: Lucas, you called, didn't you? Lucas: No! I don't know any of these scary guys! Tessa: Oh, God! You're manhandling a woman! I'll kick your tail! Cade: Let her go! thrown down Tessa: Daddy! Cade: Let me go! Solder: You're not going anywhere. Tessa: Daddy! Lucas; No! You're not taking me anywhere! I'm an American! is thrown down Soldier: Easy, sweetheart! rifle on Lucas' back Lucas: Alright. Okay. All right. I was wrong. Kitty Katswell: Guys, we got trouble! Attinger: Savoy. Use the girl. Tessa: Oh, my God! on wagon Savoy: down and cocks his pistol Now, you got ten seconds. Where's the truck? Cade: You're gonna shoot my little girl? Savoy: If I have to. Tessa: Please don't shoot me! Please! Cade: Look, I don't know. I told you everything that I know! He's gone! He left, he was in the barn, I swear to God! Just let her go! Tessa: Please! Please! Cade: He was in there! Let her go! Savoy: Seven seconds. Cade: I'm telling you the truth! He was in there! Tessa: Dad! Cade: Tell him to get away from my little girl, now! veiw Optimus under the floor hearing everything Tessa: crying Dad! Cade: You touch her and I'll kill you! fire warning gunshots Savoy: You got two seconds. Kitty Katwell: brings out her shotgun and cambers a round Okay, when I give the singal, we jump out and surprise them! Pinkie: Ohh, a surprise party! Eddy: No, you idiot! Not that kind! Attinger: I need the truth. Tessa: Please. Savoy: Shoot her. Tessa: crying Kitty Katswell: and shoots down one of the soldiers comes out and our heroes of hiding and comes out Optimus: Here I am! iron blaster Cade: Get down! Optimus: Cade! Guys! They're going to kill you! Get out of here! Thomas: Run! We'll cover you! heroes then start shooting down the soldiers Gremlin: There they are! is firing rockets Soldier: Push right! Headed to the house! gets hit in the face by a tire suddely a plasma blast strikes several of the soldiers as several other fire blasts appear the Vikings and Dragons of Berk fly in Pacer: What the!? Gremlin: Dragons!? Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell speed in Finn McMissile: Need a hand? Ed: Finny! Percy: Glad to have you guys here! Finn McMissile: Nt a problem! his rear grapling hook and hooks himself onto the back of Percy Shane: Come on! Hurry up! Get in the car, let's go! Tessa: Daddy! Get in the car! get in and speed away Thomas: Come on! Let's get going! Edd: Follow us, guys! Hiccup: Right, behind you! Savoy: Perimeter, Optimus moving your way! fire but miss Optimus, and we see Lockdown driving Delta Force theme" starts playing Shai-Shay: Shoot! Shoot! Shane: What's happening, baby? Who are they? Tessa: It's the truck! They want the truck! Cade: "Who are they?" Who are you, and who are you calling, "baby"? Shane: say anything Cade: I know you heard me. Shane: I'm her boyfriend! Tessa: He's my boyfriend! Cade: WHAT?! You're not her boyfriend! Tessa: His name's Shane, and he drives, Dad! chase continues as our heroes start drawing fire at the vechiles Lucas: What kind of cars, are those? They're so scary! chase continues on Cade: There's another one coming up the back! You gotta try to lose them in the cornfield! went in the cornfield. While the 2 other cars go in. And they rammed them Cade: He's coming up behind us, go! Helicopter pilot: Viper 15, running on fumes. RTB. ramed there a wooden fence Cade: They've got us cornerd! made a dust, while one of the bad cars hit a tree. And the chase continues in the city. Shane: Mr. Yeager, this is not how I wanted us to meet, okay? My name is Shane, and I'm a completely... Cade: And I am not talking to you! Drive the car! police cars rolled up CadE: Watch out, watch out! moved aside while 2 cars hit a truck Agent on radio: Throw 'em some warning shots! gun fires Dudley: Minigun, 7:00! of the boxcars behind Sharky opens, as Merida, and Mulan return fire Shane: Man, I don't know how I'm driving this good. It's like today, I've gone to a whole other level! Cade: Road, focus! Stop talking! Tessa: Shane, look out! went through a lot Lucas: This may be parentally my fault, okay? They said they were gonna send a check! I don't know they were gonna send a death squad! chases Optimus Shane: Hang on! went through a restaurant Lucas: We lost them! Good job, stranger from the cornfields! we them coming towards Lockdown and Optimus fight Lucas: The scary cars are back. Gremlin appears behind them Ed: Lemon! to him Gremlin: rocket launcher Finn McMissile: a wheeled motorized jack Gremlin: jack tilts the Gremlin Whoooaaaa!!!! the rocket but flips over AAH! Finn McMissile: a missile which hits the rocket Tessa: Lose them at the factory, Shane! took a left. While Optimus and Lockdown fight Cade: I thought you knew how to drive this thing, go! James: This isn't working! We need a better idea! broke through a fence Edd: Quick cut them off! heroes then take a different route Lucas: I don't think we're gonna get that money, doesn't seem like it. Optimus: Lockdown Guys! in and slams some of the cars Tessa: Take 'em up stairs! went in a building Shane: We're loosing them on the fifth floor. Tessa: Do that thing, Shane! Shane: You know it. Cade: What do you mean? What thing? Shane: What we're about to do is, kinda scary. faster Savoy: Take out your guns, and shoot them! Gunfires Lucas: They're shooting at us! our heroes appear on the same floor, and some of the team fire at the car, and then Pacer appears behind them and shoots at them Shane: Tessa, grab my stick! Grab my stick! Cade: What? Shane: She's got the best hands in business. Ready, Tess. Pull! does so Rigby: firing and then shoots out Pacer's right tire Pacer: AAH!!! Whoa! into a tanker of sludge AWWW!!! drives up and ramp, out a window Lucas: Yeah! our heroes hit the back of the car and make it crash Lucas: Yeah! our heroes fly out and the dragons grab them as the unicorns and alicorns use their magic keep them flying Cade: Tessa! You are so grounded! Shane: Shoot! The rim's cracked! drives up, honking Cade: Optimus. Come on, move, move! Lucas: My foot's stuck! Wait, Cade! Tessa: Lucas! Lucas: Wait, wait! Cade: Lucas! Lucas, above you! Lockdown: his grenade Cade: Run! run in slow moon, but Lucas was turned into metal! James: Oh no! Fishlegs: Oh Thor! Shane: Come on, get in, let's go! Eddy: out Thomas' cab You try that again, and you'll regret it big time! Attinger: walkie talckie "I bet you wish, you could see my face right now". a phone Lockdown: at Lucas. Then transforms and drives away see Optimus driving Tessa: Lucas, we just left him? Cade: He's gone. stops at a gas station while the family hops out. And Optimus transforms Optimus: My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend. Stay here, till I'm sure we weren't followed. We are all targets now. and drives away Shane: So we're hiding out now? That's the plan? We're taking orders from a truck? Cade: Well, you got a better idea? Thomas: For your infomation, that truck is a really close friend to us! Eddy: Yeah, so get use to it! Cade: him holding Tessa Hey, move away from her, kid. Don't... keep your hands off her. All right? No. (to our heroes) Mind explaining to me who these Vikings, Dragons and 2 cars are? Edd: It's a long story. with Savoy Attinger: You got your butt kicked by a garage inventor from Texas. That goes on your resume. Yeah, it goes on all of yours, too! Savoy: Do I look like I'm in the mood for any of your stuff today? Attinger: Washington thinks we were chasing a Decepticon target, but our story falls apart if we don't find this Yeager family first. Savoy: Yeah, well, what if he goes to the cops or the FBI? Attinger: They know to hand him over. His world as he knows it is gone. the Gremlin and Pacer are in a room with Bradey O'Diesel Gremlin: You wanted to us, M'am? Bradey O'Diesel: You wanna know why I'm such a happy diesel? Pacer: No. Bradey O'Diesel: Because, I've got great looks, and control over a grand droids army in the whole galaxy. And as long as I'm at large, I can do anything. Infact, the one thing I worry about, is if Tucker, Hugs, and the Jedi win, it all might end. And you're stinkin' making it happen! First you try to kill Tucker, Hugs, the Eds, and their friends and then you let them escape! Gremlin: But it wasn't our fault! Pacer: Yeah, they had help from that truck, McMissile, Shiftwell, (stutters) and Viking and Dragons! Bradey O'Diesel: I know that. Gremlin; But we thought th... Bradey O'Diesel: Who told you 2 to think?! I don't give you enough infomation to think! You 2 do what you're told, that's what you do! Pacer: Yes, Ma'm. Bradey O'Diesel: Listen here, you scrap heaps. This is a trickly situation here. Those Jedi and their friends will do anything to protect Optimus Prime, and vis vesra. But I have a plan that we get them all taken out at once. Do you think you 2 can help out? Gremlin: Of course we can! Bradey O'Diesel: Good, but if you 2 happen to screw up, I'll melt you down and use your metal to make new droids! 2 get scared from hearing this Bradey O'Diesel: Please leave, I need some time to myself. 2 cars then leave Morack: Melt them and use their metal for new droids? Don't you think that's a bit much? Bradey O'Diesel: What's it to you? Morack: Well, if those 2 aren't gonna follow orders, then why hire them at all?! Bradey O'Diesel: Listen, Morack. I already told you, that this is a part of my big plan to take back what I and the Sith have lost! But if I am to succed in this, then I need those other stinkweeds to help! Tucker and Hiugs aren't easy to take down, especially since they have all those friends of their's! Morack: Well, why didn't we just have Savage go after them!? Bradey O'Diesel: We don't need Savage for this! I already have something else planned. And it's gonna take care of Tucker and Hugs' friends, including those dragons. And hopefully it'll help me with finding out ways to increase my army. And make things eaiser for putting my big plan into action at last. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Chase scenes